Pausa com muito movimento !
by rodollores
Summary: Fora do laboratorio, muitas emoções Quente !


Eram nove horas da manhã.

Todos estavam à mesa, degustando o delicioso café da manhã do luxuoso complexo cinco estrelas.

O turno da noite estava fechado para "balanço" por quatro dias inteiros.

A folga, bem merecida, havia sido conquistada com muito custo.

Todos os turnos já haviam usufruído daquela pausa, apenas o noturno esperava a oportunidade há um bom tempo.

Os homens de um lado, as mulheres de outro.

Grissom, Jim, Nick, Greg. Hodges e Warrick, depois de frente a eles, Sara, Catherine, Sofia e Mandy.

O hotel tinha um excelente breakfast, a julgar pelo tentador cardápio que eles agora, estavam "estudando".

A escolha do companheiro de quarto, havia sido bem estudada. Apenas dois por unidade.

Jim e Grissom, Warrick e Nick, Greg e Hodges, e pelo lado das mulheres estavam Sofia e Mandy e Sara e Catherine, porém a morena havia ficado "sozinha", Cath havia chegado apenas aquela manhã, já que Lindsay, na noite anterior viajara com a avó para a Califórnia.

Hodges reclamou acintosamente que Greg chegou de madrugada e fez muito barulho.

Sofia e Mandy trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

Jim havia brincado com a mesa, dizendo que se Grissom havia escapulido, ele mal notou, já que havia desmaiado.

A verdade é que Grissom, ao entrar no quarto, bem no inicio da manhã, o capitão realmente dormia pesadamente.

Sara abaixou a cabeça, disfarçando um pequeno sorriso. Os pés da morena foram tocados pelos do supervisor por debaixo da mesa.

**A noite deles tinha sido fantástica. O problema foram os gemidos que na noite, muito quente, não haviam sido disfarçados por eles. O silêncio do corredor só serviu para potencializar os barulhos sensíveis e puderam ser ouvidos pelo quarto imediatamente ao lado, onde dormiam Sofia e Mandy.**

"**Quem você acha que deve ser, a Sara ?"**

"**Será ? Ah não sei não, mas com quem ?"**

"**Talvez o Greg !"**

**As duas estavam confabulando, tentando descobrir, depois acabaram pegando no sono, estavam muito cansadas.**

**A verdade nua e crua é que tudo havia sido bastante providencial. **

**Jim estar extremamente derrubado, por um turno duplo, e um interrogatório desgastante e Cath, ter ficado para trás justamente naquele momento.**

**Apesar de tudo isso, ainda tinha sido uma verdadeira loucura toda aquela maratona para estarem juntos.**

**O supervisor estava impaciente, disfarçando sua ansiedade ao ajeitar suas roupas no armário, por vezes repetidas.**

"**O que está fazendo, Gil ? É a terceira vez que ajeita suas roupas, isso é uma doença ?"**

"**Não !" **

**Ele havia respondido rapidamente.**

"**Então só pode ser perfeccionismo !"**

**Desta vez ele não disse nada, apenas entrou no banheiro anexo e demorou a sair debaixo do chuveiro, quando o fez, ele já estava a sono alto.**

**Se esgueirando pelo corredor completamente vazio, ele bateu levemente na porta e ela abriu apreensiva, o puxando para dentro com força.**

"**Sara !"**

**Então ela tomou a sua boca e o jogou contra a porta, fazendo o primeiro barulho.**

"**Hei … cuidado !" Grissom sussurrou com uma expressão divertida.**

**O que ninguém imaginava era que eles tinham uma atividade sexual intensa e muito, mas muito quente.**

_**..**_

_**No inicio, há alguns poucos meses atrás, foram encontros castos e quase inocentes.**_

_**Até que em uma certa noite de folga, eles assistiam a um filme de ação e uma cena para lá de caliente deixou seu namorado um pouco mais aceso.**_

_**Ele estava predisposto a levá – la para cama aquela noite, já não suportava mais ir para casa com uma ereção dolorida e se resolver sozinho debaixo do chuveiro.**_

_**Ele tinha receio que Sara o interpretasse mal, já que ela era delicada e cuidadosa com ele, nos poucos encontros que tiveram antes da primeira vez.**_

_**Ele viu sua namorada encarar sua boca no mesmo instante em que os protagonistas trocavam um beijo arrasador. **_

_**Assim que ela abriu a porta naquela noite, ele engoliu em seco ao perceber a blusa transparente, evidenciando seus seios perfeitos e uma calça extremamente justa, marcando as longas pernas sensuais.**_

_**Uma pontada discreta ardeu em sua virilha e assim que ela pegou em sua mão, sabia que aquela noite de domingo seria muito diferente.**_

_**Um novo passo iria ser dado. Foi bastante instintivo.**_

_**O filme mal terminou e eles estavam tentando se ajeitar no espaço limitado do sofá.**_

_**Assim que ela deslizou a mão para a frente de suas calças, ela pode perceber o volume impressionante, queimando sob seus dedos.**_

"_**Oh céus, eu acho que isso é surpreendente".**_

"_**Hã"**_

_**Ele estava empenhado em desfrutar de seus lábios macios e suculentos, as mãos nas laterais de seu quadril, querendo avançar para seu traseiro bem desenhado.**_

_**Ela havia tomado a iniciativa e ele simplesmente aceitou a oferta com prazer.**_

"_**Acho que devemos ir para o quarto !"**_

"_**Por favor, querida, eu quero muito estar com você !"**_

_**Foi assim, avassalador, intenso e espetacular.**_

_**Ele se mostrou um amante voraz, afogueado e extremamente habilidoso.**_

_**Suas mãos pareciam conhecer seu corpo com precisão, sua boca percorria seus caminhos com uma intensidade arrasadora,.**_

_**Eles se amaram diversas vezes naquela noite e quando a manhã chegou, eles caíram cansados, porém saciados, despertando somente no meio da tarde, um tanto sem jeito.**_

_**Eles improvisaram um pequeno almoço tardio e se prepararam para o turno.**_

_**Foi difícil disfarçar a troca de olhares maliciosas que invariavelmente deram por todo o turno. Foi realmente profundo e revelador. Talvez por esperarem tanto tempo para se assumirem.**_

_**..**_

"**Você quer cuidado ou talvez ..."**

"**Vamos decidir depois, venha cá !" Ele a puxou com força, para seus braços esmagando sua boca com avidez. "Eu preciso de você, já não posso suportar mais tempo !"**

**Eles se necessitavam, há alguns dias não conseguiam um encontro decente.**

_**A última vez que fizeram amor, não tinha sido exatamente como queriam, tinha sido uma rapidinha debaixo do chuveiro com seus telefones tocando a pleno som pelo apartamento dele.**_

"_**Droga ! Porque eles não nos deixam em paz !"**_

_**Sara se surpreendeu com aquele homem grande que a golpeava com uma força estudada, e estava acostumado nunca reclamar quando o trabalho chamava.**_

_**Mas com ela, ele era diferente, consciente totalmente do poder que um exercia sobre o outro.**_

**..**

"**Você tem um cheiro delicioso, oh meu Deus !"**

"**Acabei de sair do chuveiro, o Jim demorou a pegar no maldito sono !"**

**Ela riu, grudada em seus lábios quentes, tentando invadir sua boca com a língua macia.**

**Eles ouviram conversas pelo corredor e pararam, depois as vozes sumiram e ela agarrou sua camisa, puxando seu corpo forte para a pequena cama.**

**Ele estava tremendo feito louco, tentando tirar a camisa mal abotoada pela pressa, sem muito sucesso.**

**Sara estava por cima dele e parou imediatamente, espalmando as mãos em seu peito largo.**

"**O que foi ?" Ele quis saber.**

"**Essa cama !"**

"**O que tem ?"**

"**Não acho que vai dar certo, é de solteiro !"**

"**É ?"**

**Grissom mal olhou para onde estava caindo quando ela o empurrou. Ele só sabia que o colchão era bem macio.**

"**E se a gente, juntasse as duas camas " Ele olhou para o lado, havia outra exatamente igual.**

"**Parece uma boa ideia"**

**Ela saiu de cima dele e ele tratou de agir com precisão.**

"**Pronto"**

"**Agora sim, Mal cabia uma pessoa"**

"**Nós já ficamos em um sofá Sara, e era bem menor que isso."**

**Ela riu, se lembrando que não haviam se deitado no sofá dela, ela estava sentada completamente nua de frente a ele, abraçando sua cintura com as longas pernas se deliciando com sua magnitude bem no fundo de suas entranhas afogueadas.**

"**Foi diferente"**

"**É … foi diferente" Ele disse por fim, calando sua boca com a dele novamente.**

**Os beijos foram gradativamente se tornando mais poderosos, suas roupas foram jogadas para todo canto daquele quarto.**

"**Você me deixa maluco"**

"**E você acha que me deixa como?"**

**Ele tinha um tamanho extraordinário que a fazia gemer apenas se encostando nela. Ele sabia disso quando a via morder os lábios e quase fechar os olhos.**

**Ela nunca tinha sido multiorgásmica com nenhum de seus poucos parceiros, nem mesmo na faculdade.**

**O poder infinito que exerciam faziam suas atividades sexuais se tornarem algo diferente e fantástica.**

**Não havia diferença de idade, não havia toda aquela coisa da cadeia alimentar, que fazia o macho se sobrepor sobre a fêmea, nem tampouco o fato dela ser sua subordinada. Os dois mantinham o mesmo nível, o prazer era absoluto e igual. O melhor sexo de suas vidas.**

"**Acho que temos um problema"**

**Ele levantou a cabeça no momento em que ela tentava arrancar sua cueca preta, assim que ele se ajeitou sobre ela.**

"**Temos ?"**

"**Eu esqueci os preservativos na minha mala."**

"**Não acredito"**

"**Você, por acaso ...não teria, talvez em sua bolsa ..."**

"**Claro que não, nunca me preocupei com isso, você está sempre prevenido."**

"**Droga !"**

**Ela parou de retirar sua cueca bem no meio de suas nádegas deliciosas. Ela amava toda aquela maciez arredondada. As unhas dela chegaram a brincar um pouco sobre todo aquele monte de carne.**

"**Nós podemos parar quando for necessário, você sabe , podemos interromper .."**

"**De jeito nenhum, eu não sei se conseguiria, você está pedindo demais !"**

"**Por favor, você consegue !"**

"**Eu não quero arriscar, Sara !"**

**Ele não se importava se a mulher de sua vida lhe desse um filho, mas no momento era inoportuno, era um romance proibido, uma situação mal resolvida que não estavam preparados para enfrentar ainda. Era arriscado demais deixar que alguém soubesse. Havia muitas implicações.**

**Mesmo ela estando em dia com seus métodos contraceptivos, sua injeções mensais, ela resolveu que precisava se certificar que nenhum acidente pudesse acontecer.**

"**Você pode ir até o seu quarto, então !"**

"**Agora ? Desse jeito ?"**

**A ereção dele batia firme em sua barriga lisa, mesmo com toda aquela preocupação, ele ainda se mantinha firme o bastante para ser indisfarçável. Imagina se ele ia sair pelos corredores com aquilo totalmente ereto e desconfortável.**

"**Acho que temos que parar."**

**Grissom se apoiou nos cotovelos e segurou a cabeça com as mãos.**

"**Isso é terrível"**

"**Eu sei, meu amor, mas não podemos fazer nada. A não ser que eu peça para o serviço de quarto."**

"**Você não faria isso."**

**Ele rolou para o lado completamente frustrado, ajeitando a cueca de volta para sua cintura e tocando sua ereção com uma careta engraçada.**

"**Você está bem ?"**

"**Não"**

**Ela teve uma pena enorme dele, podia fazer ideia do quanto era terrível para os homens uma situação como aquelas.**

"**Quer saber, eu mesmo vou ao seu quarto, nós mulheres, não precisamos disfarçar nossas _evidências_"**

"**Isso não foi engraçado ! Enlouqueceu ?"**

**Ela se levantou, completamente amassada, se ajeitando.**

"**Me dê alguns minutos, querida, eu mesmo faço isso !"**

**Ela se sentou na cama e viu quando ele, com muita dificuldade, se vestiu e caminhou para a porta, andando de uma maneira bastante engraçada, gerada pelo desconforto.**

**Ela riu e ele virou a cabeça para ela rapidamente, com uma expressão quase zangada.**

"**Desculpe"**

**Grissom olhou para todos os lados e seguiu apenas de meias para seu quarto, abrindo a porta com o menor barulho possível.**

**Ele fuçou em sua mala no compartimento de produtos para higiene e encontrou o que procurava, mesmo estando tão escuro.**

"**Suas danadinhas" Ele apenas pensou, não era prudente arriscar um suspiro que fosse, poderia acordar o capitão e sua noite de amor ir por água abaixo.**

**Logo estava de volta, com o coração na boca.**

**Sara estava com um copo de água nas mãos, preocupada com seu namorado ser flagrado pelo esperto capitão.**

"**Conseguiu ?"**

**Ele esticou a fita com algumas unidades na frente dela e sorriu.**

"**Não vamos mais correr nenhum risco, quero que guarde com você !"**

**No pacote, havia pelo menos uma dezena ligadas umas as outras, bastavam ser destacadas.**

"**Ok"**

**Ela pegou algumas e guardou em sua bolsa.**

"**Quantas devo deixar … "**

**Ela olhou para ele com malícia, mordendo os lábios.**

"**Isso veremos ..."**

**Foi a vez dela ser jogada no colchão, não com violência mas de uma maneira firme deliciosa.**

**Logos estavam nus novamente.**

**Assim que ela o ajudou a "vestir" o preservativo, ele se posicionou sobre ela, guiando com firmeza seu membro entumescido.**

**Sara olhou de maneira engraçada para ele.**

"**Você está de meias ?"**

**Ele estava com tanta ânsia de possuir sua "mulher" que aquilo era apenas um detalhe insignificante.**

**Ele riu, apertando o lábios quando sentiu as paredes dela se adaptarem em suas dimensões.**

"**Isso é um problema ?"**

**Sua voz saiu com dificuldade, ela era sempre tão apertada.**

"**Não, é claro !"**

**Um longo gemido escapou da garganta dela quando ele enterrou por inteiro.**

**Suas bocas se encontraram e sem muita demora chegaram ao gozo intenso.**

**Ele caiu sobre ela, abafando um grito em seu pescoço delicado.**

**Por alguns minutos, ele ficou sobre ela, se mexendo devagar para liberar as últimas gotas dentro do preservativo conquistado com tanto esforço.**

**Sara acariciou suas costas, fazia uma noite fresca, porém ele estava quente feito um vulcão em ebulição.**

**Suas bocas se encontraram e ele a beijou com uma delicadeza imensa, deixando suas línguas se encontrarem lentamente, misturando suas salivas, saboreando o gosto um do outro.**

**Era sempre tão mágico.**

**Eles apenas se acariciaram por mais alguns instantes, depois resolveram tomar uma ducha rápida, voltando para a cama sem demora.**

**Eles haviam feito sexo ardente, e a intenção dele era explícita desta vez, queria fazer amor com ela, com todo o carinho que ela merecia.**

**Foi bem devagar, primeiro ele usou sua boca para agraciar seu corpo todo.**

**Quando ele abriu delicadamente suas pernas e separou os lábios de sua intimidade brilhante pela umidade lasciva de desejo, ela quis desfalecer.**

**Sua língua brincava com ela, depois sugava com prazer e vontade, se sentindo o mais feliz dos homens por perceber nela um prazer escancarado, enquanto ela agarrava os lençóis e abria a boca sensualmente, arqueando o corpo em espasmos contínuos.**

"**Oh Gris … você … você ..."**

**Ela não conseguia parar a emoção que era ser tocada daquela maneira, como nenhum outro faria. Nunca !**

"**Goze para mim, querida, quero sentir você !"**

**Então ela o fez, deixando ele extasiado com os músculos dela reagindo sob sua língua. Ele sugou seu néctar com todo prazer, se deliciando com seu sabor.**

**Seu corpo amoleceu e ela foi levada para algum lugar que a deixou lânguida e satisfeita.**

**Grissom subiu em seu corpo, arrastando sua boca por todo ele, a barriga lisa, os seios macios, o pescoço e então, sua boca, em um beijo calmo e prolongado, enquanto seus dedos hábeis acariciavam seu centro sensível com movimentos lentos e muito doces.**

**Ela abriu os olhos e usou suas mãos para tocar seus cabelos quase úmidos, ainda mais encaracolados.**

**Ele não parecia o mesmo homem sisudo, com seus semi cachos sempre no lugar.**

**Agora ele era alguém que se entregava, se desdobrava em lhe dar tanto prazer, com os cabelos em desalinho, nu e muito satisfeito.**

"**Eu te amo !" Era inevitável que ela falasse.**

"**Eu sei"**

**Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou profundamente em seus incríveis olhos azuis.**

**Era engraçado ele dizer que sabia, com um sorriso lindo que faria qualquer mulher, em sã consciência, se apaixonar. E ele era inteiramente seu.**

"**Sabe ?"**

"**Huhum … e isso me deixa imensamente feliz."**

**Ele sorriu de novo, quase fechando os olhos, se deliciando com as mãos dela em seus cabelos, se arrepiando com o contato direto do corpo dela no seu, ainda carente de atenção.**

**Sem dizer mais nada ela se virou sobre ele, retribuindo a atenção que ele dera em seu corpo, cada músculo, cada pedacinho dele. **

**O peito forte, a barriga firme, as coxas saborosas.**

**Ela tinha a medida certa em mordidas sensuais que fazia seu corpo estremecer e ganhar um garu de excitação que estava quase insuportável.**

**Com cuidado, ela tomou seu membro nas mãos, acariciou lentamente e brincou com os lábios sobre a pele veludada.**

**Os gemidos dele estavam cada vez mais intensos, assim que sua boca engoliu boa parte de sua ereção ardente, ele quase enlouqueceu. O que ela fazia com ele era inacreditável, ela tinha uma habilidade com a língua, alternando carinhos em sua base com dedos ágeis, sugando na intensidade exata, no momento apropriado, fazendo com que pedisse por mais, com gemidos longos e roucos.**

**Seu nome foi dito diversas vezes e quando não pode mais suportar, ele agarrou outro preservativo, rasgando a embalagem com os dentes. Sara tomou de suas mãos e com a boca deslizou com maestria, protegendo seu membro inteiramente.**

**Ele arregalou os olhos e se virou com cuidado sobre ela, penetrando em seu interior com bastante lentidão, se segurando para não se adiantar e estragar tudo.**

**Tudo por ela.**

**Então ele entrava e saia de dentro dela com atenção e cuidado, enquanto distribuía beijos por todo seu rosto, pescoço, o colo tenro, seu cheiro era divino e ele se embevecia alucinado.**

"**Eu te amo tanto … tanto !"**

"**Eu sei !"**

**Foi a vez dela brincar com ele, fazendo com que ele beijasse sua boca entre sorrisos de pura felicidade.**

**Devagar, bem devagar, ele cavalgou em seu corpo lindo, a satisfazendo mais uma vez por completo. Ela perdia a conta de quantas vezes ele a fazia chegar.**

**Mais uma vez, eles caíram saciados.**

**Eles adormeceram por algum tempo, e quando, antes da madrugada se tornar manhã, eles ainda, fizeram amor mais uma vez, na posição que ela adorava, com ele por trás. **

**Ele segurava seu corpo e remetia suas estocadas com um cuidado excessivo, enquanto ela ouvia seus gemidos, com a boca dele em sua orelha delicada.**

**Ainda muito cedo, ele se levantou vestiu suas roupas, lhe deu um beijo demorado e voltou para seu quarto para apenas "dormir".**

…

"O que vamos fazer ? Alguém viu as atrações ?" Greg estava eufórico e bem humorado, havia se acabado na boite.

Dentro do complexo havia uma praia, um shopping bem abastecido, um cinema, uma academia, muitos bares espalhados, uma famosa boite, um casa de espetáculos, e até uma sauna. Tudo espalhados em muitos quilômetros quadrados.

"Eu quero usar a praia, quem sabe pegar uma cor."

As mulheres acharam a ideia de Sara ótima, enquanto, disfarçadamente notava o olhar de seu chefe sobre ela.

"E aí Grissom, o que acha ?"

"Podemos todos ir à praia, Nick"

Jim levantou a mão divertido.

"Não quero aparecer seminu diante das senhoras"

Foi uma gargalhada geral, apenas Hodges ficou parado olhando para o capitão com uma expressão de horror.

Assim que as mulheres desceram em seus trajes cobertos por saídas de praia, os homens já estavam prontos.

Sara olhou de soslaio para Grissom e aprovou seu visual.

Ele usava uma bermuda clara, camiseta branca e chinelos.

Jim estava como Grissom, porém sua bermuda era azul marinho.

Os demais estavam apenas com suas sungas e já alcançavam a praia, a poucos metros.

Com muita naturalidade Sara caminhou ao lado de Grissom, eles pareciam apenas uma turma que aproveitava alguns dias de folga.

Sutilmente ele resvalou os dedos nos dela e sorriu disfarçadamente.

Embora a morena sentisse seu corpo um pouco cansado, castigado pela intensa noite de prazer, ela estava bem, com um astral luminoso.

Eles escolheram duas enormes tendas e alugaram algumas cadeiras.

Cath se despiu com graça e charme, revelando um biquíni mínimo que fez algumas cabeças masculinas se voltarem para ela, assim como Sofia.

Mandy e Sara estavam mais discretas, com seus trajes perfeitos e bem recheados.

Era inegável que mesmo com sua discrição, Sara chamava ainda mais atenção de alguns homens, ela tinha uma maneira de se portar que era inegavelmente sensual.

Grissom que o diria. Ele estava embevecido pelo biquíni listrado que nada deixava a desejar em comparação com as demais.

Mandy estava bastante sem jeito, mas os garotos a puxaram para a água e fizeram algumas brincadeiras para que ela se soltasse. Até mesmo Hodges conseguiu se liberar.

Logo eles formaram um time de vólei, encontraram um bom espaço a uma boa distância da tenda e se divertiam à beça.

O capitão foi o juiz.

Sentados lado a lado, apenas Grissom e Sara resolveram que não queriam ir. Ela se negou a jogar com eles, assim como o supervisor.

"Não quer ir, querida ?" Ele sussurrou apenas para ela ouvir.

"Estou um pouco cansada !"

"Oh"

Foi o que ele conseguiu dizer, enquanto cenas dela gemendo em seus braços ganharam seu pensamento.

"Você está linda !"

"Obrigada, amor"

A maneira como ela falava com ele, deixava seu coração mole feito gelatina, era irresistível.

"Quer que eu te passe protetor ?"

"Eu adoraria, mas ..."

"Eles estão distraídos, a distância ajuda … nem vão perceber."

Ela não quis alertar seu amor, mas Sofia olhava para ele o tempo todo.

Era bem discreta, mas mesmo assim ela pode perceber.

Sabia da queda que ela tinha por ele e nada podia fazer, apenas fingir que não se importava.

Não queria chamar a atenção dele para o fato, era inteligente o bastante para não despertar o interesse de seu namorado pela loira, que sem dúvida nenhuma, era muito atraente.

Embora ela tenha notado que ele pouco se importava com outras mulheres. Ele era um homem apaixonado e provava isso até mesmo nos pequenos gestos.

Tinha sido um longo e doloroso caminho percorrido até chegarem naquela posição bastante confortável, reconhecia que se preocupava com outras mulheres na vida dele, mas tinha segurança suficiente para driblar os percalços.

Além do mais, havia as habilidades dela na cama, isso com toda certeza lhe dava pontos extras.

Mesmo preocupada, ela deixou que ele agraciasse suas costas com o creme refrescante.

A praia estava repleta de pessoas indo e vindo, a boa distância, e o jogo acirrado fizeram com que a visão deles fosse parcialmente coberta. Atenta, Sara notou que ninguém estava prestando atenção neles. Por conta de uma partida empolgante, nem mesmo Sofia.

Depois, foi ela quem lhe devolveu a gentileza.

Grissom arrancou a camisa e ela dobrou a malha sobre a saída de praia dela, sorrindo ao perceber que à luz do dia, as pequenas e discretas sardas que ele tinha nos ombros, por ser extremamente claro, eram bem mais visíveis.

"Que graça"

"O que foi ?"

"Suas sardas"

Ele riu discretamente, aproveitando a sensação deliciosa de suas mãos nele.

O sol não era escaldante, mas o calor era generoso, e a água, límpida parecia tentadora.

"Vamos dar um mergulho ?"

"Acho que não"

"Por que Gris ?"

Ela olhou para ele, abaixando seus óculos de sol.

"Você tem uma sunga, por baixo desta bermuda ?"

"Sim !

"Qual o problema ?"

Seria complicado para ele não se render ao desejo de abraçar sua doce menina de cabelos castanhos naquela água tão convidativa.

Ela se levantou, quase cedendo a tentação de lhe dar a mão e caminhar despreocupada até a água.

Grissom despiu sua bermuda, revelando uma bem recheada sunga azul marinho com listras laterais, discreta e apropriada.

A água estava realmente deliciosa, pessoas bem humoradas tomavam o espaço ao redor deles, e cada vez que ela emergia e jogava os cabelos molhados para trás, ele queria muito que estivessem sozinhos, sem a equipe toda de testemunha.

Quando ele sugeriu que tomassem uma certa distância para o lado contrário à pequena multidão, ela sorriu quase maliciosamente.

"Você está com segundas intenções, não é ?"

"Talvez" Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, do jeito que ela achava muito doce.

Ele olhou por cima dos ombros dela e apontou algumas pedras "estrategicamente" discretas e ela logo entendeu. Era tudo de que precisavam.

Assim que conseguiram chegar ao destino, perceberam um detalhe bastante interessante.

Pedras irregulares cortavam as águas, numa pequena cadeia rochosa, algumas mais altas, outras mais baixas e retas criavam um cantinho bastante íntimo.

Sara se sentou em uma delas, e ele analisou a possibilidade de serem vistos. Nula.

Assim, ele cobriu seu corpo com o dele e beijou sua boca com muita vontade.

Haviam alguns casais ao redor, mas naquele pequeno refúgio, eles pareciam sozinhos.

Quando ele se deitou ao lado dela, deixando que a água lambesse seus corpos foi que ela notou que estavam sendo observados por um jovem casal.

Discretos, eles cochichavam e arriscavam muitas olhadelas.

"Estamos sendo observados"

"Eu percebi"

"E agora"

"É estranho, não é"

"Bastante"

Ele suspirou, levantou a cabeça, apoiando os cotovelos nas rochas e resolveu olhar na mesma direção.

"O que está fazendo ?"

"Resolvendo"

"Pare com isso, Gris !"

"Quer fazer uma aposta? Eles vão parar com isso rapidi..." Ele mal terminou a frase e eles se levantaram, um tanto sem graça. "Eu não disse ?"

Ele deu uma gargalhada deliciosa, jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Seu maluco, que coisa mais desagradável"

"Eu não acho"

Logo ele voltava aos seus lábios.

"Não podemos demorar"

"Eu sei" Sua reposta veio sufocada pelos lábios dele.

Por um pequeno tempo, eles namoraram sob o sol com as águas batendo em seus corpos.

Era uma sensação relaxante e muito agradável.

Depois, resolveram voltar, andando pela faixa de areia até o ponto de encontro, se sentaram e minutos depois seus amigos estavam de volta, agitados e sorridentes.

Sofia olhou para ele, indiscretamente desta vez.

Sara percebeu que ela estava mirando o peito forte, as coxas firmes e resolveu, com o olhar, apontar as roupas dele que estavam sob a cadeira.

O problema foi que ele não entendeu o recado, juntando as sobrancelhas em uma pergunta muda.

Ela mesmo se vestiu e ofereceu a bermuda a ele "Cuidado para não esquecer", fazendo o gesto parecer bastante natural, se sentando depois debaixo da tenda.

Ele se vestiu, porém continuou com aquela expressão engraçada.

Todo mundo queria falar ao mesmo tempo, depois de umas cervejas, eles resolveram voltar.

Sara se misturou às mulheres, e revelou que precisava urgente de um banho.

"Vou voltar ao hotel, comer alguma coisa descansar um pouco"

Sofia ouviu e olhou para Mandy, da mesma maneira que havia feito naquela manhã.

O que ela não sabia, era que a CSI investigou Greg discretamente, por onde tinha andado naquela madrugada. Ele foi evasivo, dizendo que estava apenas aproveitando o máximo que pudesse conseguir.

Suas desconfianças se tornaram ainda mais concretas.

O sorriso no rosto dele parecia bastante satisfeito e, por algum motivo aleatório ele olhou para Sara que também lhe sorriu.

O pensamento de Sofia voou em velocidade recorde, questionando o porque deles agirem tão discretamente. Se eles estavam juntos, qual o problema em assumir ?

Talvez fosse um ponto a favor. Para Sara e Grissom, que assim, desviava o foco deles e, para Sofia que acreditava ter o supervisor livre.

Ela não era dada a rompantes, mas com toda certeza, se houvesse uma brecha, a mínima que fosse, ela tentaria uma aproximação.

O que acontecia é que, muito diferente de quando ela havia chegado, ele mal a olhava.

O tom profissional, e a distância que ele mantinha dela, tiraram suas expectativas.

O caso é que Grissom se aproximou dela por ter afinidades com sua maneira de pensar. Ela era rápida em seu raciocínio, ele não corria desnecessários, na visão dele, de se apegar a ela e ainda de sobra, deixava seus medos em um lugar seguro em relação a Sara.

Houve sim, um tempo em que ele acreditava ser impossível fazer sua subordinada favorita, feliz.

Muitos desvantagens, e de quebra, aquela coisa de não se entregar. O que descobriu depois, ser a pior atitude de sua vida.

Ele havia mudado de ideia, assim que Sara voltou de uma conferência de duas semanas um pouco diferente.

Ela havia decidido seguir sua vida, se afastando dele, evidenciando apenas o lado profissional como um escudo protetor.

Por alguns dias bastante cruciais, ela evitava ficar sozinha com ele, se limitava a fazer contato apenas com outras pessoas ao redor, não direcionava mais os olhares de admiração, mal respondia suas perguntas pessoais, e estava mais linda do que nunca.

Um novo corte de cabelo, o cuidado em ter uma discreta maquiagem, e a visível impressão de que ela mal terminava o turno e já estava na porta de saída.

Sara havia feito um pacto consigo mesma. Longe do laboratório, e com mais tempo para analisar sua vida, ela decidiu que seria o momento para uma mudança crescente.

Sem expectativas, ela viu seus planos despretensiosos surtirem efeito quando ele a convidou para um café da manhã no Frank's.

"Quem vai, já chamou todos ?"

"Não" Muito sem jeito ele confessou. "Apenas você e eu"

"Por que ?"

Sara jamais esqueceria a expressão confusa dele, quase teve vontade de rir, em meio à tantas decepções que ela já havia passado.

"Eu … gostaria muito..."

Sua vontade foi dizer um sonoro não, mas não teve coragem.

"Ok"

Foi uma resposta lacônica, somada a um levantar de ombros desleixado.

Em nenhum momento, ela acreditou que seria diferente. Com toda certeza falariam de trabalho, apenas.

Mas sua surpresa foi enorme quando ele tocou a mão dela por cima da mesa. Ele estava gelado e pálido, mas foi um gesto crucial para começar a notar que aquele dia, as coisas estavam bem diferentes.

"Você está com algum problema ?"

"Não, Sara … eu é quem gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo"

"Como assim ? Eu estou muito bem"

Esse era o problema, mas ele se limitou a dar um longo suspiro.

Sem tirar a mão dele sobre a dela, ele insistiu.

"Você está diferente"

Foi então que ela se lembrou de algumas estatísticas ridículas que jamais havia concordado. Ela acreditava não se aplicar a estranha maneira de seu supervisor agir.

Os homens, sempre despertam na iminência da perda.

"Eu estou vivendo a minha vida, Grissom. Já não era sem tempo."

Ele empalideceu um pouco mais, e desfez o contato rapidamente dela.

Reunindo uma coragem que nem ele sabia que tinha, ele disparou temeroso de sua resposta."Você tem alguém ?"

"Não. Eu tenho a mim agora, e está sendo o suficiente. Alguém entrar na minha vida vai ser apenas, consequência. Estou aberta a possibilidades"

Foi como se um soco atingisse seu estômago em cheio.

Diante de seu total silêncio, ela ainda cutucou, inconformada.

"Mas, o que exatamente estamos fazendo aqui ? O que você quer de mim?"

De repente foi como se luzes se acendessem, as flores ao redor, ficassem mais vivas e talvez, fruto de sua imaginação, uma música suave, de repente enchesse o ambiente.

"Uma nova chance."

Ela ficou boquiaberta, piscando rapidamente dezenas de vezes.

"Como é ?"

"Eu sei que … não tenho lhe dado a tenção que você merece, mas estou disposto a mudar isso."

"Por que, agora ?"

"É tarde demais ?" Ele devolveu com outra pergunta.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, e testou, apenas para seu bel prazer. Ele merecia.!

"E se for ?"

"Vou ter a certeza do quão idiota eu fui."

Como seus lábios coçaram para concordar.

"Hum"

Usando de uma força que ela julgou não ter, ela se voltou ao seu prato e começou a comer devagar, deixando seu companheiro bastante sem jeito.

É claro que era diria sim, porém alguma coisa nela estava mesmo diferente.

Ainda muito calmamente, ela recomeçou a conversa.

"E como seria isso?"

Sua intenção era explícita, deixar ele bastante confuso. Se era para terem alguma coisa, era a vez dela _impor_ secretamente, claro, suas _regras_.

Instintivamente, talvez por ser mulher, ela desconfiou que ele estava baixando mesmo a guarda.

"Do seu jeito, Sara !"

_Perfeito_

O que ela poderia querer mais ?

"Quando é a nossa folga ?" Sua voz saiu confiante e despretensiosa mais uma vez.

"Domingo" Resposta rápida.

"Ok ! Vamos almoçar juntos, escolha um restaurante longe de Vegas, e vamos ver no que vai dar"

Ele arregalou os olhos e seu coração deu um salto nada discreto dentro do peito.

"Você aceita, então ?"

"Bem, como eu disse, vamos ver no que vai dar."

E foi assim, da maneira dela que agora estavam juntos.

..

Antes de ir para o quarto, Sara notou que Sofia conversava com Grissom bem de perto. Um sinal de alerta foi emitido e suas antenas foram ligadas.

Com a desculpa de usar sua boa amizade com Greg, ela se aproximou dele, que estava ao lado de Sofia e Grissom, para brincar sobre sua energia. Pelo jeito, ele havia passado a noite festejando e ainda estava a todo vapor.

"Estou resistindo, isso é só fachada, acho que vou apagar a qualquer momento !"

Ela ainda pode ouvir o final da conversa da CSI para seu namorado secreto.

" … podemos dar uma volta pela ilha, sei lá."

"Eu … prefiro ficar e descansar um pouco, após o almoço."

"Se mudar de ideia, sabe onde me encontrar.!"

Ele não respondeu, apenas fez um gesto simples com a cabeça e não ousou olhar de lado. O lado perigoso.

Eles nunca tiveram atrito envolvendo cenas de ciume, e ele não estava disposto a começar um naquele momento.

No horário disponível para o almoço, todos eles estavam de banho tomado e animados diante de tanta variedade.

Grissom procurou estar todo tempo ao lado dela, mas sem chamar muito a atenção. Talvez para não dar espaço a Sofia e ter que se livrar de situações desagradáveis.

Jim parece muito à vontade entre eles.

Era de conhecimento geral que ele se entregava ao trabalho com uma energia incrível. Talvez estivesse esgotado e precisando realmente de uns dias de paz, mesmo que poucos. Estava relaxado e tranquilo.

"Vai comer apenas isso, querida ?"

Sara olhou para o capitão e amigo, e sorriu. Mesmo com uma pequena quantidade, seu prato tinha o necessário.

Grissom também prestava atenção na conversa, ela comia muito pouco e sempre muito devagar, ele mesmo estava tentando mudar alguns hábitos.

"Devíamos seguir o exemplo dela, Gil!"

"Estou tentando ..."

Por algum motivo estranho, Brass olhou para seu amigo e apertou levemente os olhos. Ele fazia isso sempre uma coisa parecia muito óbvia.

Tinha sido impressão dele, ou aquele gesto pareceu meio sentencioso ?

"O que foi ?" Grissom ia pagar para ver.

"Quem sabe isso não seja um bom sinal ?"

"De que ?"

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer !"

"Eu sei ?"

Onde os dois iam para com aquela conversa ? Sara já estava ficando incomodada com o rumo das coisas, era óbvio que Jim estava _tentando _abrir os olhos dele.

"Descubra sozinho, você é um CSI, SENIOR e o melhor que já conheci"

Ele estaria falando sobre os dois ? Talvez para que ele abrisse os olhos e a seguisse, não apenas em sua maneira correta de se alimentar ?

As mesas comportavam quatro pessoas.

Jim, Grissom, Sara e obviamente Sofia, escolheram uma.

Ao lado Greg, Mansy, Cath, e para não deixar Warrick só, Nick se sentou com ele.

"Hoje vai ter aquela boite de novo, Greg ?" Nick quis saber.

"Sim, interessado ?"

"Parece bom."

Haviam alguns folders espalhados em alguns lugares estratégicos e Catherine logo se interessou.

"Bom, temos o bar, com musica ao vivo, hum … piano, mas muito romântico …" Warrick levantou a cabeça e sorriu de lado. "... a boite com música eletrônica, parece interessante, reviver os velhos tempos, um jantar italiano, eles tem uma sala de cinema … sem filme interessante. Meninas acho que vou mesmo ao shopping."

Os homens chiaram, todos eles sem exceção.

Sofia e Mandy resolveram aderir a ideia dela, e Sara ficou em cima do muro. Estava um pouco afastada das atividades com a turma.

"Acho que também vou."

Grissom olhou para ela, tentando a todo custo lhe mandar um sinal, mas parecia impossível com Sofia vigiando seus trejeitos.

Ele resolveu subir para o quarto e de seu celular, ligou para ela.

Sara se levantou tentando não chamar atenção e foi para um canto mais reservado.

"Oi … Gris"

"Shopping, querida ? "

"O que você quer que eu faça ? Daqui a pouco eles vão desconfiar."

"Podemos dar um jeito."

"Como ?"

"Você pode decidir ir ao cinema, de ultima hora ..."

"E torcer para ninguém querer ir junto ?

"É … isso pode acontecer ..."

Ela foi pelas escadas para ter acesso ao seu quarto e poder pelo menos, falar com ele em paz.

"Mas também pode não acontecer, se elas tiverem se divertindo, acho que não é uma ideia de toda má. Podemos arriscar e nos encontramos lá. Que desculpas vai dar ?

"Se for para a boite, posso desaparecer e pronto, dizer que vou dar umas voltas ..."

Homens eram bem mais práticos.

"Ok, acho que podemos arriscar."

"Então … vamos ficar assim ..."

"Gris ?"

"Sim ?"

"E se … alguém desconfiar."

"Ninguém vai desconfiar … e você não vai se arrepender !" Ele havia dito

Outra vez Sofia apareceu em seus pensamentos, as vezes queria que ela não estivesse entre eles. Depois, se arrependeu, ela tinha o direito de ter as mesmas regalias, também merecia.

E assim, ela se encontraram no corredor para irem ao shopping, aberto vinte e quatro, com múltiplas escolhas, lanchonetes, quiosques temáticos, gastronomia abrangente, e milhões de coisas para fazer.

Elas resolveram tomar algumas cervejas e logo encontraram Jim, por entre as mesas, com sua cara de bonachão, bebericando tranquilo. Com toda certeza, ele não estava disposto a ir até a tal boite.

Remexendo em alguns dos pequenos cartazes sobre a mesa, Cath começou a se desmanchar em risos.

"O que foi ?"

"Olhe para isso" ela estendeu o cartão colorido para Sofia, ainda às gargalhadas. "agora eu sei o interesse desses meninos ..."

Elas notaram que por entre tanto papel, havia um todo preto fosco, destacado com letras douradas bem no centro _Show para adultos. _Para homens mais precisamente, pois havia uma sutil silhueta, um esboço, de duas longas pernas.

Discreto, apenas para bons entendedores, já que onde elas estavam, poderia ser frequentado por "famílias também.

"O que está rindo ?"

Bras esticou o pescoço e Cath jogou um dos cartões em sua mesa.

"Oferta exclusiva, acho que vai querer mudar de ideia."

Ele olhou curioso e coçou o queixo liso.

"Talvez seja interessante"

Diante dos olhos de cobiça dele, todas, sem exceção começaram a rir.

"Será que o Grissom vai estar por lá ?"

Sara olhou para Sofia, assim como as outras duas, de maneira diferente.

"Por que ?" Cath quis saber, ajudando a morena de uma certa maneira, sua resposta iria lhe dar uma ideia de suas intenções. Para os _inimigos,_ a informação era um ponto de vantagem, Sara estaria um passo à frente e saberia como agir.

"É que eu … acho que ele é um homem bastante interessante !"

"Achei que fosse porque talvez duvidasse que ele tivesse coragem, homens são homens, e sempre vão ser."

Partindo deste principio, era estranho imaginar seu namorado se divertindo em um lugar como aquele.

Mas, segundo a lei natural do mundo, homens eram homens, e ponto.

Sem mais nem menos, Sofia se virou para Sara.

"O que você acha do Gerg ?"

"Hã ?"

Ela não entendeu a pergunta meio descabida. Talvez ela quisesse empurrar seu amigo para cima dela, e ter o caminho mais aberto em relação ao supervisor. Será que ela a achava uma ameaça ?

Tudo bem, ela era mesmo ! E que ameaça !

Ela quis rir de seus pensamentos, mas não o fez.

"O Greg," ela repetiu "acho que vocês dois dariam um par perfeito"

Sara resolveu não responder e voltou à sua cerveja, observando o quanto Jim se divertia bisbilhotando a mesa alheia.

De repente, ele se levantou.

"Vou dar umas voltas por aí !"

Elas sabiam que tipo de volta ele anunciava.

"Gente, acho vou ao cinema !" Sara arriscou olhando no relógio que ganhara de seu namorado, tentando parecer muito tranquila. O que ninguém sabia era que ela estava com os nervos saltitando.

"Ah não … filme horrível, não vou não !"

Cath, eliminada.

Ela esperou alguns segundos e nada.

"Alguém se habilita ?"

Não ! Não ! Não ! Era o que seu coração gritava.

"Eu vou !"

Ela quis sair gritando, Mandy havia se pronunciado.

"Tem certeza ? Vamos dar um rolê, Mandy, paquerar, sei lá … coisas de … férias !"

Bendita seja Sofia.

"Ok ! Embora !"

Imediatamente após elas saírem, ela discou um número conhecido.

Estava fazendo um barulho bem estranho do outro lado, depois os acordes foram sumindo até a voz dele ficar mais limpa.

"Onde você está ?"

"Não acreditaria se eu dissesse !"

Ela olhou para o telefone que parecia pegar fogo. Mas que coisa era aquela ? Ciume ? De uma casa de shows para adultos ?

"Estou indo"

"Me espere no cinema, querida ... vou tentar despistar."

"Hei Gil, aproveitando também ?" Grissom se assustou com a voz sarcástica de Jim.

Sara ouviu a voz do capitão e congelou

"Já estou de saída …" ela ouviu ele dizer por fim, sem maiores preâmbulos.

..

Sara escolheu um lugar bastante estratégico, uma certa quantidade de pessoas não deixavam o local vazio e nem lotado.

Ela esperou … e esperou … e esperou. O filme havia começado.

"Mas que droga, onde você está, homem ?"

Ela olhou pela décima vez em direção à entrada. Sua vontade era ir embora, mas aí ele apareceu, abrindo as cortinas vermelhas devagar para não chamar atenção. Estava tudo na mais absoluta escuridão, ele olhou obviamente para os fundos e viu uma sombra curvilínea se levantar com o celular aceso.

Ele caminhou por entre as cadeiras e se sentou ao seu lado.

"O que aconteceu ?" Sara cochichou, mesmo sabendo, que de onde estavam, ninguém os ouviria.

"O Jim queria saber onde eu estava indo, depois encontrei as três, foi complicado me livrar delas."

"Por que complicado ?"

Como ele ia explicar que Sofia puxou ele para um canto, insistindo que tivessem um encontro. Ela foi bastante insistente, chegou até a tocar seu rosto, com duas expectadoras curiosas olhando para eles.

"É … eu … eu … " Ele não sabia como dizer.

"Foi a Sofia, não foi ?"

Ele balançou a cabeça desconsolado, não podia mentir a ela.

"O que ela fez ?"

Ele estalou a língua ainda bastante sem jeito.

"Deixe isso para lá, estou aqui, não estou ?"

"Gris …" Ela tocou seu braço delicadamente. "Seja o que for, vou entender, ela tem uma queda por você, sempre soube disso."

"Ela insiste que … tenhamos um encontro !"

"O que você acha disso ?"

"Eu ? Nada … eu não estou interessado e … chega disso, Sara !"

Que resposta ela queria ouvir ? É claro que não seria outra.

"Você tem razão, desculpe."

Ele passou um braço pelos seus ombros e olhou para o filme, com a respiração ofegante.

"Que filme é esse ?"

Sara começou a rir, a ideia era não saber exatamente qual o filme, porém ela teria que se inteirar, afinal era seu álibi.

"Sobre espiões, acho que tem um romance no meio e algum mistério."

"Hum ..."

Sem querer perder muito tempo, ela deslizou as mãos nas coxas dele e sorriu de lado, sem desviar sua atenção da enorme tela.

Ele se mexeu, se encostando mais nela. Ela havia escolhido poltronas duplas e o acesso era mais fácil.

"Você está mesmo interessado no filme ?"

A voz dela bem próximo à sua orelha lhe deu arrepios. Céus, como ela tinha o poder de levá – lo à loucura em poucos segundos.

Ele virou de repente e beijou sua boca profundamente, surpreendendo com uma resposta tão rápida.

"Não !"

Grissom conseguiu dizer. A sensação de suas unhas passeando por sua coxa era como o estopim e a faísca.

Quando ela subiu a mão para seu estômago, pela lateral de seu quadril, ele paralisou com a reação que seu corpo teve. Foi instantânea.

Devagar, como se tivesse sido instruída para torturá – lo, ela novamente deslizou os dedos até o cós de sua calça social, insinuando, querendo ir além.

"Oh céus !"

Suas palavras saíram estranguladas num sussurro rouco. Instintivamente ele moveu seu quadril um pouco para cima. Sinal verde. Para um bom entendedor aquilo era um vocabulário inteiro.

Sara tomou o cuidado em olhar ao redor. Tudo absolutamente escuro. Apenas a luminosidade da tela que não alcançava os fundos, onde eles estavam sentados.

Apenas provocações, ela planejara. Ia ser divertido.

Agora subindo devagar com seus longos dedos mágicos.

Ela idolatrava a barba sedosa, plantou um beijo quente em seus lábios, as unhas brincando entre seus pelos.

Havia cogitado em raspar, há poucos semanas atrás, mas acabou desistindo por motivos muito interessantes.

"_O que está fazendo ?"_

"_Vou tirar."_

"_Por que ?"_

"_Você não gostaria que eu tirasse ?"_

_Sara se aproximou dele, tirando a lâmina de suas mãos._

"_E se eu disser o quanto fica sexy com ela ?"_

_Ele achou aquela palavra um tanto pesada para ele, não se imagina assim, prestes a fazer meio século. Não tinha nada de sexy nisso._

_Suas sobrancelhas arqueadas e a boca aberta em surpresa foi sua denúncia._

"_Você não acredita ?" Foi um sussurro rouco._

_Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa, sendo verdadeiro. _

"_Pois você é !"_

_Ela puxou a toalha de seu pescoço e limpou a espuma mentolada._

"_Me deixe aproveitar um pouco mais, faça isso um outro dia."_

_Assim que terminou seu trabalho, ela deslizou pelos dois lados de seu rosto com as unhas arredondadas, brincando, seduzindo, se posicionou entre a pia e ele, ainda sem desfazer o toque._

"_Feche os olhos."_

_Ele obedeceu._

_Primeiro um dedo de cada mão, o indicador, desenhando o formato exato, desde as têmporas, bochechas, o bigode, o queixo. Quanto ele deslizou as mãos por seus braços, ela pediu que parasse._

"_Ainda não."_

_Como poderia suportar tal tortura sem tocá - la. _

_Dois dedos e o mesmo caminho, depois numa crescente, até terminar com as mãos completas. _

_Ainda de olhos fechados, ele sentiu quando ela estendeu o perímetro, primeiro as sobrancelhas, o nariz bem feito, o pescoço pela frente, depois de novo as unhas em um caminho arrepiante até sua nuca._

_Seu coração bateu centenas de vezes por minuto, e ela inovou. Com os lábios quentes desenhou, de novo como fizera com os dedos, toda a extensão de sua barba, gemendo baixinho, de um lado a outro, em seguida assoprou em seu ouvido. _

"_Ainda quer raspar ?"_

_Em um gemido longo e provocante, que Sara aprendera a amar incondicionalmente, ele agarrou sua cintura, e empurrou docemente seu corpo, passando pela porta, a distância até a cama e por fim, o colchão macio."Nunca mais, se depender de mim ….."_

_Sorrindo maliciosamente, ele mordeu seu queixo, brincou com a língua em seu pescoço e satisfez aquela mulher maravilhosa de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis._

_Tinha sido uma loucura !_

Naquele escurinho delicioso, sentir as mãos dela sobre ele era como um bálsamo.

Sua voz, assoprada na medida certa, era uma canção sensual que aguçava seus mais loucos sentidos. O que aquela mulher era capaz de lhe oferecer, era infinitamente sem comparações.

Uma deusa sensual, escondida em roupas muitas vezes bem comportadas e simples.

Tudo o que ele podia pensar era em sua própria afirmação "_ você não vai se arrepender" _e era ele quem estava tendo a grata surpresa dela ter aceitado.

"Quero você imaginando lençóis de cetim, minha boca pelo seu corpo todo" ela puxou a mão dele para alcançar a altura de seu coração ! "Sinta isso … é meu desejo por você …"

"Sara … vamos sair daqui, agora !"

"Ainda não"

Toda vez que ela dizia aquelas duas palavras daquele jeito, ele sempre acabava explodindo de vontade de amá – la.

Outra vez novos gemidos quando ela mordiscou sua orelha e acariciou com toda a leveza possível, por cima de suas calças em sua ereção quente e palpitante.

Não havia ninguém, mesmo que olhasse na direção deles e tentasse ver alguma coisa, não seria possível imaginar o que ela fazia com ele. As muitas poltronas vazias que distanciavam do último expectador eram barreiras estratégicas. Sendo assim, ela podia usar suas habilidades como bem entendesse.

Ela desceu seu zíper, enquanto beijava sua boca úmida. Na verdade não era para tocar a pele aveludada, queria apenas provocar mais, por cima do tecido macio de sua cueca.

Seus dedos queimavam com o calor incandescente.

"Sara … por favor … meu bem … vamos para outro lugar, eu não posso suportar muito tempo ..."

Ela precisava dizer sim, apenas sim e ele arranjaria, não sabia como, uma maneira deles terminarem aquela tortura, mas ela pareceu não ouvir, as carícias não cessaram, com uma força estudada, ela apertou o volume esplêndido que queria saltar para a liberdade e depois se aninhar entre suas coxas.

"Sei onde você estava" ela dissera bem devagar, lambendo sua orelha "quer que eu dance para você ? também posso fazer isso … sentada em seu colo … você quer ?"

Ele havia mesmo entrado naquela boite sem saber exatamente que era um show para homens, havia ficado bem ao fundo, pensando em como era um homem de sorte, enquanto alguns sonhavam em ter uma mulher daquelas, ele tinha uma, exclusivamente sua muito mais poderosa e quente, que correspondia ao seu toque como nenhuma outra. Com a vantagem ainda de ser completamente apaixonada por ele, assim com ele era por ela.

"Eu quero … por favor" ele implorou, cobrindo a mão dela com a sua.

Outro beijo ardente e ele abraçou seu corpo, apertando – se contra ela.

A força de sua vontade era tão poderosa que ele não se lembrava de sentir assim, nem mesmo em sua iniciação aos quatorze anos.

Por alguma brincadeira do próprio destino, em um momento de total luminosidade da cena, ele percebeu alguém se levantar em direção à saída, há alguns metros deles.

Instintivamente ele subiu o zíper de sua calça, mesmo que a pessoa não pudesse vê – los e ficou observando.

Sara também havia percebido.

Quem era aquele espírito de porco que resolveu se levantar justamente naquele momento ?

"Hodges" disseram juntos, com os olhos fixos na figura conhecida.

Eles viram ele enfiar as mãos nos bolsos, abaixar a cabeça para se concentrar no caminho acarpetado da escura sala de cinema e sair !

"Jesus … essa foi por pouco !"

Sem ter uma explicação plausível, nem ela mesmo saberia porque, Sara começou a rir, tapando a boca com as mãos. Talvez fosse nervosismo !

"Do que está rindo, Sara ?" ele havia prendido a respiração apavorado e ela … simplesmente ria !

Poderia ser também de alívio por saber que ele nem sequer olhou em direção a eles.

"Não sei" foi sua resposta simples.

"Vamos sair daqui"

"Agora ? E se ele estiver lá fora ou saiu para comprar pipoca ?"

"Só tem um jeito de ..."

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, a cortina vermelha se abriu discretamente.

Ela tinha razão, ele havia ido buscar um enorme balde descartável de pipoca e estava voltando. "Maldito Hodges"

Desta vez ele até olhou em direção a eles, mas não parece ter visto nada além de duas sombras.

Alguém vociferou um pequeno xingamento quando ele voltou ao seu lugar.

"Agora podemos ir !"

"Vamos sair os dois juntos ?

"Claro que não ! Eu vou primeiro e você espera alguns minutos e pode sair, pode ser ?"

"Nossa noite acaba aqui, que pena !"

"Nem pense nessa possibilidade, minha querida ! Não se faz isso com um homem, Sara !" não era um tom autoritário, nem tampouco pacificador !

..

Enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço deliciosamente cheiroso, ela não conseguia para de rir.

Ele levantou a cabeça, também rindo. Não ia se zangar com ela, eles tinham passado belos apuros para conseguirem ficar juntos. Foi uma guerra de esconde-esconde que daria um excelente filme de comédia.

_Depois que ele saiu do cinema, investigou todo o ambiente e deu um discreto toque em seu celular._

"_Caminho livre."_

_Nem bem ele desligou o telefone, avistou as demais mulheres da equipe, vindo em sua direção, rindo feito um bando de malucas. Elas pareciam desgovernadas e cambaleantes._

"_Oi Gil ! Você não foi ao … clube privê ?"_

_A voz de Catherine era pastosa e lenta. Mandy e Sofia olhavam para ele, esperando uma resposta, segurando uma gargalhada._

"_Vocês beberam ?"_

"_Só um tiquinho assim" a amiga de longa data fez o gesto típico com os dois dedos e fechou um olho, usando a borda da mesa como apoio._

"_Subam para o quarto de vocês, acho que seria melhor pedirem um café bem forte.!"_

"_Hei, vamos Cath, ainda podemos aguentar muito mais, para seu governo."_

_Grissom balançou a cabeça e olhou para trás, imaginando que Sara também tinha visto aquela cena._

_Ele não viu, mas ela estava à espreita, usando a parede como escudo protetor para não ser vista, rezando para que suas amigas cambaleantes seguissem o rumo contrário._

_Quando imaginou que já estivesse livre, já que elas seguiam seus caminhos e Grissom esperava uma comunicação, alguém tocou seu braço._

"_Você está sozinha ?"_

_Ela quase se rendeu a um grito de horror, se assustando com o estranho._

"_Não e … com licença !"_

_Ela quase correu para longe do homem desconhecido com sotaque estranho. Talvez ele fosse francês._

_Ali estava repleto de turistas de todos os lugares possíveis, afinal era um bem conceituado resort de renome internacional, isolado em uma pequena ilha há uns bom quilômetros de Vegas._

"_Gris ?" ela chamou pelo fone e ele respondeu prontamente. "qual seu plano ?"_

"_Podemos alugar um quarto, por algumas horas"_

"_Mas e a Cath ? Vai querer saber onde eu estive."_

"_Não acho que ela vai se lembrar de muita coisa, está completamente bêbada, aliás, as três estão !"_

"_Eu vejo muita vantagem nisso !"_

_Ele olhou para o telefone, concordando consigo mesmo o quanto aquele relacionamento havia transformado os dois. Estavam fazendo coisas que jamais imaginariam fazer, há alguns meses atrás._

_Por conta de toda a sensualidade secretamente bem guardada de sua namorada e subordinada. _

_Ela levava tão a sério seu trabalho, assim como ele, que por mais que alguém pudesse imaginar que eles poderiam ser diferentes fora dele, nunca chegariam aquela conclusão. Dois amantes loucos um pelo outro._

"_Apenas me acompanhe de longe."_

_Ele deu a volta pelo shopping e alcançou a parte de trás do estacionamento, entrou novamente por outra porta e pediu um serviço de quarto ao gerente do hotel agregado ao complexo. O mesmo hotel em que estavam hospedados._

_Sara se sentou a poucos metros dele e pegou um jornal, escondendo o rosto. A distância era segura, e ela podia ouvi – los com perfeição._

"_Há alguma coisa errada com seu quarto, sr. Grissom ?"_

_Ele não poderia imaginar que ele pudesse se lembrar dele com tanta eloquência. Foi rápido em sua pergunta, como se o conhecesse há anos._

"_Desculpe, o que você disse ?"_

"_O quarto, senhor … há alguma coisa errada com ele ?"_

"_Não " como ele ia dizer ao homem engravatado que ele precisava de privacidade. "você tem um quarto, não tem ?"_

"_Claro, senhor."_

"_Então, por favor, me dê as chaves."_

"_É … desculpe, mas preciso saber se … quer que transfira suas coisas pessoais para este novo quarto."_

"_Não !" Deus, ele estava perdendo a paciência com tantas perguntas e a demora estava deixando seus nervos exaltados. "preciso de apenas algumas horas"_

_Foi então que o gerente começou a entender que ele, com toda certeza, estaria com alguma companhia._

"_Quer que leve champanhe, senhor ?"_

_Grissom arregalou os olhos e arriscou uma olhadela em direção à sua namorada. O jornal estava balançando bem à sua frente, como se ela estivesse rindo muito. E estava._

_Ele colocou as duas mãos no balcão e inclinou o corpo para frente, parecendo ameaçador. Com uma voz estrategicamente calma, anunciou a um assustado senhor de cabelos claros._

"_Eu só preciso que nada e nem ninguém me perturbe, entendido ?"_

"_Sim senhor, me desculpe. Providenciarei para que seja atendido imediatamente !"_

_Ele quase arrancou as chaves da mão dele e começou a subir as escadas._

_Sara seguiu atrás._

_A primeira coisa que ela fez quando eles entraram no mesmo elevador no primeiro andar, após alguns lances de escadas foi se encostrar contra a parede e soltar o que estava preso. Uma sonora gargalhada._

"_Eu achei que você fosse agredir o pobre coitado."_

"_Se ele me fizesse mais uma pergunta idiota, era o que estava tentado a fazer. Olha como você me deixou !"_

_Ele empurrou seu corpo contra ela e ela pode sentir sua meia ereção contra seu centro._

"_Você ainda está ...? Isso é inacreditável."_

"_Não da mesma maneira, honey. Não, depois de tudo que eu passei.!"_

"_Isso podemos dar um jeito."_

_Ele beijou sua boca com força, segurando em seus braços, mas logo se separou dela, quando a porta se abriu e, chegaram no andar desejado._

"Me lembre de nunca mais tirar férias com o laboratório inteiro."

"Sabe que está sendo divertido."

"Você gosta de tudo isso, não é ?"

"Você tem que concordar que é uma aventura e tanto."

Justamente ele, um homem completamente sério e centrado, fazendo tantas loucuras para dormir com uma mulher.

Bem, não era bem o termo, dormir, e não era uma mulher qualquer.

Era _a mulher_ ! Aquela que _roubara_ _sua vida_ fora de seu ambiente de trabalho, talvez o termo exato seria _lhe devolvido a vida_.

"Você tem uma promessa a cumprir, Sara Sidle e não vai se livrar dela tão fácil."

"Este quarto é lindo !"

De repente ele parou seus carinhos novamente e olhou para ela incrédulo.

"Você ouviu o que eu disse ?"

"E o que foi ?"

"Sara !" Ele parecia alarmado, e só se tranquilizou quando ela o puxou para cima dela, aninhando sua cabeça entre seus seios quentes.

"Pare de brincar comigo, não tenho mais idade para isso."

"Vou fingir que não ouvi isso … e de verdade desta vez !"

Ele abriu os botões de sua blusa e acariciou seus seios com a boca por cima da lingerie azul marinho.

"Estamos falando demais."

Foi como se um botão de partida fosse ligado novamente. Ela era tão sensível naquela área que ele nunca se cansava de provocar. Suas reações eram inacreditavelmente imediatas.

Ele tinha urgência e precisava aplacar o _incomodo_ que ela havia provocado nele.

"Você sabe o quão terrível é para um homem andar por aí, com uma iminente ereção ? Isso dói.!"

Ela acariciou seu bumbum e com as mãos de volta ao seu peito, empurrou ele para o lado, ficando por cima dele.

"Acho que você precisa de uma boa massagem. _Providenciarei para que seja atendido imediatamente_"- Sara zombou, repetindo as palavras do gerente ameaçado.

Ele não sabia se ria do bom humor dela ou se entregava às carícias que ela fazia em seu membro.

Preferiu a segunda opção quando um arrepio percorreu seu corpo.

"Gris ?"

"Hum …" ele apenas gemeu com a cabeça jogada no travesseiro macio e as mãos em sua cabeça.

Ela estava beijando seu estômago e brigando com o zíper de sua calça.

"Você trouxe … proteção ?"

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou algumas embalagens de preservativos.

"Muito bem, senhor. Isso é que é um homem prevenido."

"Chega de correr riscos, se eu for interrompido mais uma vez, juro a você que me transformo em um celibatário."

"E eu … o que eu vou fazer ? Preciso suprir minhas necessidades ..."

"Isso me soa como …um comentário machista, querida."

"As mulheres também precisam de sexo."

Vindo dela, com toda certeza.! Quando em toda sua vida regrada ele poderia imaginar !

Os carinhos foram interrompidos por uma urgência que beirava a insanidade. Ele já não podia suportar, precisa estar dentro dela antes que enlouquecesse.

Em uma vigorosa estocada, ele se afundou nela, se agarrando ao apoio de madeira e iniciando seus movimentos de vai e vem.

"Oh meu Deus … Gris … você é tão … poderoso !"

"Você me tira a razão, querida … eu preciso de você !"

Os movimentos vieram em uma crescente barulhenta, tanto do móvel em questão batendo contra a parede quanto de suas bocas gemendo o prazer alucinante.

Ela era como uma droga em seu sangue. Quanto mais ela lhe dava, mais ele precisava dela.

Em poucos minutos ele se liberava em um orgasmo tão intenso que lhe tirou as forças, assim como segundos depois foi a vez dela.

Suas costas foram açoitadas pelas unhas entrando em sua carne, causando uma sensação morna que fez seus sentidos viajarem para além daquele quarto.

Enterrado ainda dentro dela, ele sentiu as mesmas unhas que o torturaram deslizar com doçura nas marcas cravadas em sua pele.

"Sara ?"

"Hum …"

"Você está bem ?"

"Acho … que sim."

Por mais alguns minutos, ele permaneceu ali, sentindo seus corações palpitantes diminuírem as batidas e se acalmarem.

Logo ele a puxava para seus braços, completamente esgotado.

Tinha sido uma jornada insana que quase levou seu juízo. Se é que ele ainda tinha um.

Por um tempo, eles apenas se acariciaram em silêncio, esperando que suas energias voltassem e eles pudessem pelo menos, voltar à realidade.

"Eu acho que preciso de uma bebida."

Sara levantou a cabeça e postou o queixo em seu peito, as mãos espalmadas sobre o dorso firme.

" _Quer que leve champanhe, senhor" _outra vez a pequena brincadeira com as palavras do gerente.

Ele deu uma sonora gargalhada e bagunçou os cabelos perfumados dela.

"Acho que seria uma ideia perfeita."

"Geralmente os homens embebedam as mulheres para conseguir levá – las para cama ... isso seria antes do sexo.!"

"Quem disse que essa não é a minha intenção."

Ela olhou para baixo, ele estava relaxado e ia precisar de um tempo para realizar tamanha façanha.

"Não o subestime."

"Nunca, jamais ! Sei do que é capaz, não é nossa primeira vez !"

Ele a abraçou com força, sentindo que aquela intimidade era a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido em sua vida. Ele se sentia tão vivo quanto estava com ela. Era como se tivesse uma vida paralela, que desligasse em um ponto, que era o trabalho e ligasse outro, muito diferente e quase irreal.

Em pessoas comuns, aquele estágio talvez até estivesse no tempo certo. Mas não para eles.

A julgar por suas vidas ordeiras, todas as estatísticas caíam por terra.

"Eu te amo, Sara e tenho a impressão que é para sempre.!"

Os olhos dela brilharam, como não se sentir a mulher mais feliz e realizada do mundo.

Ela tinha o homem que amava à seus pés, se desdobrando para lhe dar nada menos que o melhor.

"Eu também amo você, Gris … sabe disso.!"

Ele estendeu a mão para alcançar o telefone.

"Está com fome ?"

"Não muito, mas acho que aceitaria … morangos e uvas … além do champanhe."

Ele arqueou suas sobrancelhas, se recordando ... a última vez que eles tinham feito aquele tipo de refeição, tinha sido na cama dele, depois de ter recebido, pela primeira vez com ela, o melhor sexo oral de sua existência.

"Ok … seu pedido é uma ordem."

Quase uma hora depois, com a champanhe muito gelada pela metade, e as frutas degustadas lentamente, servidas diretamente de suas bocas, ela subiu em seu corpo novamente.

"Quero que me responda uma coisa, amor ..."

Sara beijava seu peito, enquanto acariciava seu pescoço forte e ele brincava com seus cabelos.

"Tudo o que você quiser !"

"Como foi … para você, quando … decidiu me procurar ?." Por alto, ela sempre soube que o desprezo dela havia feito ele reagir de forma surpreendente, mas aquela pergunta pareceu tão natural naquele momento.

Pelo grau crescente de intimidade entre eles, não era uma pergunta difícil de responder, porém um tanto cabulosa.

"Bem … " ele apertou os lábios e ela esperou pacientemente ele prosseguir. "não é uma coisa de que me orgulho em admitir, mas fui um verdadeiro hipócrita com você"

Aquele adjetivo agrediu seus ouvidos, mas ela tentou continuar impassível. Tudo que pudesse dizer, talvez fosse inibir as palavras dele e ela queria sinceramente saber del próprio o real motivo dele ter se decidido. É claro que havia o sentimento inegável, mas como tomar uma decisão que o deixou a mercê de uma outra pessoa e que tinha um alto grau de vulnerabilidade.

Então ele continuou, acariciando seus braços e costas e olhando para o candelabro pendurado no teto, repleto de pingentes.

"Você se lembra do chuveiro e … Greg ?"

"Claro"

Então ele tinha mesmo ouvido, tudo ! Nunca teve certeza de que pudesse, realmente, afetar o supervisor, mas admitia que essa tinha sido sua intenção.

"Eu me senti muito mal quando ouvi aquilo … foi como se levasse uma bem encaixada bofetada."

"Eu não acredito que tomou sua decisão depois … daquilo ?"

"Na verdade, foi apenas o ponto de partida …. e eu posso dizer que foi um aglomerado de pequenas coisas" ele inclinou a cabeça e arqueou suas sobrancelhas, admitindo "ou grandes, como aquela Sara que me pareceu tão … tão distante de mim, que fez com que eu me sentisse desprezível."

"Uau" _Bingo !_

Ele encostou o queixo cabeludo no peito, olhando em seus olhos que brilhavam mais que tudo.

Ele tinha sido verdadeiro, exposto como nunca e de alma limpa, depois de confessar.

Ela subiu seu corpo um tanto mais até encaixar suas boca na dele, seu coração parecia mais leve.

"Você me deixou mais … excitada!"

"Por acaso está me dizendo que o meu sofrimento te excita ?"

"Não … a ideia de que eu poderia deixar de me interessar por você!"

"Como é ?" Ele parou de tocá – la e a encarou com olhos questionadores. Ele não estava entendendo o ponto de vista dela.

"Bem … o que eu quero dizer ..." ela pegou as mãos dele e passou por seu rosto, beijou a palma de uma e depois a outra. … "é excitante saber que no fundo, você só estava tentando criar coragem e eu tive que lhe dar um empurrão."

"Você fez aquilo de caso pensado ?"

"Claro que não, eu estava mesmo disposta a viver a minha vida."

"E deu certo, morri dezena de vezes ao imaginar que pudesse me dizer um não … assim como eu mesmo tinha realizado … me perdoa, honey, por isso !"

"O que acha de esquecer essa conversa, nós estamos juntos e isso me basta. Espero que baste a você também"

"Hei … não há nada que me deixa mais feliz que estar com você! Isso é o bastante para te convencer ?

"Vindo de você é muito mais do que eu poderia imaginar ..."

Ele ia perguntar mais alguma coisa quando ela calou sua boca com um beijo arrasador. Não queria mais saber daquele assunto, já havia descoberto o bastante.

Com sensualidade, rebolou sobre seu quadril e feliz, notou a reação que ele não tinha como esconder.

"Sara ?"

"Hum …."

Eles estavam com suas bocas unidas enquanto ela deslizava as unhas na lateral de seu quadril largo.

"Eu te amo tanto !"

"Então … prove !"

E mais uma vez, gemidos, mãos, toques, beijos ardentes, corpos fundidos em um só e tudo deixou de existir, até mesmo suas preocupações em como voltariam aos seus quartos.

Ele caiu de lado e suspirou longamente.

A vida sexual dele nos últimos meses estava sendop aquém do que ele jamais teve em toda sua vida.

Grissom olhou no relógio e se virou para ela.

"Acho que devemos ir ..."

"Jura ? Eu não quero !"

Ele riu e acariciou suas costas nuas.

..

Grissom abriu a porta de seu quarto e estranhou a cama vazia de Jim.

Ele entrou no chuveiro, e deixou a água quente escorrer em seu corpo, estava relaxado, sentindo uma paz que jamais sentiu e ao fechar os olhos, a imagem dela e seus sorrisos contagiantes invadiram sua mente.

Ele nunca imaginou que pudesse amar tanto uma mulher, que pudesse se entregar daquela maneira e se sentir tão completo.

Assim que sua cabeça bateu em seu travesseiro ele adormeceu imediatamente.

Sara entrou e fechou a porta, Cath estava sentada na cama, olhando para baixo. Seu corpo balançava um pouco e ela parecia muito mal.

"O que há com você ?"

Eles tinham conseguido sair do quarto sem que ninguém pudesse vê – los e isso coroou o encontro que tinha sido tão perfeito, depois de terem passado por tantos percalços.

"Não me sinto bem."

Ela se lembrou de Grissom dizer que elas estavam embriagadas.

"O que está sentindo ?"

"O quarto em movimento,! Não consigo colocar a cabeça no travesseiro."

"Jesus, Cath … quanto foi que bebeu esta noite ?"

"Não pensei em contar … apenas fiz !"

"Você precisa de glicose."

"Se eu pensar em alguma coisa doce, juro que não vou ser uma companhia agradável para dividir este quarto."

Sara puxou o telefone e pediu algumas garrafas de água tônica, uma maçã e aspirinas. Seu velho truque da faculdade.

"Onde você estava ?"

"No cinema !"

"Hum … eu acho que me lembro de ver Grissom naquela direção ..."

"Se ele assistiu ao filme, eu não vi, haviam muitas pessoas."

"Você gostou ?"

"Muito bom ..." Ela quis dar uma risadinha mas se segurou. Tinha sido o melhor filme de sua vida.

Logo seu pedido foi entregue, Sara puxou Catherine para o chuveiro e fez ela tomar uma ducha.

Assim que ela saiu enrolada em um roupão felpudo e, ainda cambaleante, ela ajeitou os travesseiros, fez ela tomar uma das latas de água tônica, mastigar pelo menos metade da maçã para forrar seu estômago para receber os comprimidos e a ajudou a se deitar.

Ao caminhar em direção ao chuveiro, ela ouviu a CSI murmurar.

"Obrigada, Sara !"

Assim como Grissom, ela se deliciou com a água morna em seus músculos doloridos pela intensa atividade e relaxou, sorrindo diante da imagem gravada em sua mente, de poderosos olhos azuis.

..

Greg olhou no relógio e se virou para Cath.

"A Sara vai perder o horário do café."

"Grissom também" ela finalizou, sentindo falta do supervisor.

Eram quase dez horas da manhã e nem sinal dos dois.

Catherine havia acordado há quase uma hora atrás e ela ainda estava dormindo profundamente, o mesmo havia acontecido com Jim. Grissom também parecia em um sono profundo.

Sofia e Mandy estava com cara de poucos amigos, mal tocaram na comida, Warrick, Nick e Greg tinham expressões divertidas, Hodges muito quieto observava com sua maneira arrogante, a mesa toda.

"A que horas temos que fechar a estadia ?"

"As dezesseis horas"

"Vamos para a praia aproveitar nossas última horas"

Apenas Cath permaneceu ali, pedindo a um dos funcionários para preparar uma bandeja com alguns itens.

Ela ia retribuir a gentileza, deixando o café da manhã ao lado da cama de Sara, na mesa de cabeceira, antes de reunir com os outros.

"Sara ?"

Ela apenas resmungou e virou do outro lado.

Cath saiu do quarto, sorrindo, depois de deixar um bilhete dizendo que estavam todos na praia, com exceção de Grissom que parecia ter assistido o mesmo filme que ela.

Assim que ela abriu os olhos, sentiu seu corpo ainda cansado. Notou a bandeja e o bilhete.

"O que ela quis dizer com isso ?"

Ela resolveu tomar uma ducha para despertar, mas antes arriscou o celular de seu namorado. Será que ele também estaria dormindo até uma horas daquelas ?

Ele atendeu apenas no quarto toque, sua voz estava pesada e rouca.

"Oi … você pode falar ?"

"Hum ?"

"Gris … você ainda está na cama ?"

"Oi, eu …" ele bocejou e esticou um dos braços, espreguiçando languidamente, olhou para a outra cama e viu que esta sozinho."estou,... você me acordou, honey"

"Acho que foi nossa noite de ontem … todos foram para a praia e perdemos o café da manhã, vai ter que pedir o serviço de quarto."

"Que horas são ?"

"Passa das dez."

"Uau … eu acho que desmaiei"

"Eu também."

"Vou tomar uma ducha, quer me acompanhar ?"

"Não ! Você é um perigo debaixo do chuveiro, e alguém pode aparecer, além do mais já tomei o meu banho. A Cath me deixou uma bandeja generosa para meu desjejum."

"Garota de sorte."

"Se quiser divido com você !"

"Posso ir até aí ?"

"Não ! Grissom !" ela ralhou com ele e ouviu um som agradável, ele esta rindo.

"Eu vou sair agora, deixo a bandeja aí … mas rapidinho, estamos arriscando demais"

Ela ainda demorou alguns minutos e atravessou o corredor, batendo discretamente na porta dele.

O que ela não esperava era que ele a atenderia em trajes mínimos.

Ela abriu a boca em surpresa, ele segurou a bandeja dela, depositou no console ao lado da entrada e a puxou para seus braços, fechando a porta.

"Grissom … seu malu..." ele calou sua boca com um beijo com gosto de creme dental. "se alguém aparecer estamos ferrados"

"Não estão todos na praia ?"

"E se alguém decidir voltar ? Quem pode saber ?"

Ele a segurou em seus braços e a encarou, notando a expressão divertida em seu rosto.

"O que há ?"

"Seu cabelo … está engraçado …"

Ele ficava tão mais descontraído e sexy com os semi cachos revoltos.

"Hum ..." ele voltou à sua boca, segurando sua nuca para aprofundar seu beijo.

"Bom dia !"

"Bom dia … eu acho que você precisa me soltar … não costumo ter muito juízo com você apenas de cueca …"

"Gosto quando perde o juízo"

"E eu não gosto quando … perdemos nosso empregos … pois é exatamente isso que vai acontecer se nos descobrirem …!" Sara se livrou dos braços dele com muita relutância e alcançou a maçaneta.

"Fique ..."

De pé, apenas com uma peça que lhe cobria o quadril e toda sua generosa porção viril, ela quis esquecer tudo, mas seria perigoso demais.

"Eu gostaria … mas não podemos … tenho que ir"

"Espere …" ele segurou seu braço, fazendo um carinho de leve com a ponta dos dedos. "Eu estarei com você, daqui a pouco."

"Ok …" ela olhou em seus olhos que ainda estavam diminuídos pelo sono, _oh céus_, ele parecia tão irresistível, tentador, adorável, mais tantas outras coisas que ela já nem sabia como classificar, e abriu a porta rapidamente, com medo que sua resistência caísse por terra... "até já !"

..

Grissom olhou por todo o canto e não avistou Sara.

"Ela foi dar uma volta."

Ele olhou para Jim, dissimulando não entender.

"Como é ?"

"Sua musa inspiradora !"

Destas vez ele achou muito engraçado e deu uma gargalhada alta, fazendo Sofia virar a cabeça em direção a ele.

"Musa ?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e abaixou levemente a cabeça.

"Nem tente me convencer do contrário, garotão ! Quando puder encontrar um espelho, olhe em seu pescoço. Tenho certeza que marcas assim não se consegue dormindo demais e sim de menos."

Imediatamente ele levou a mão ao pescoço.

Desta vez foi Jim quem começou a rir.

"Bem vamos lá. Será que foi quando … entrou sorrateiramente para pegar … o que seriam ... como é mesmo o nome daquilo ? Danadinhas ? Ou talvez, tenha sido atacado … no cinema ?"

Seu rosto se tingiu de vermelho e ele abriu a boca, incrédulo. Podia jurar que ele dormia pesadamente quando voltara aquele quarto na primeira noite que passaram ali. E no cinema para o cinema, nada em sua expressão, entregara ter ouvido sua conversa com Sara.

O capitão saiu em direção aos outros que estavam, desta vez, jogando futebol.

Ele se sentou na cadeira, um tanto atordoado. E agora ?

De repente ele viu sua namorada saindo da água, desta vez ela usava um biquíni de listras azuis, e caminhava em sua direção, tirando com os dedos graciosos uma boa porção de água dos cabelos.

Como um filme em slow motion, ela se aproximou sorrindo, e era a visão mais esplêndida que ele já havia visto em sua vida. E era somente dele. Toda aquela aventura excitante só lhe trouxe uma certeza que há muito, ele já havia acordado. Ele a amava mais do que sua própria vida !

"Oi … amor !"

"Sara … nós precisamos conversar !"

Ele sempre sorria quando ela o amava assim, mas ele parecia sério e olhava além dos seus ombros.

Ela se virou e também olhou na mesma direção dele.

Jim Brass estava sorrindo, os braços cruzados e ainda aquela expressão sarcástica de quando ele desconfiava de algum suspeito. Sempre tinha razão !

"O Jim …"

Ela tinha certeza que ele havia aprontado alguma.

"Você deixou marcas em meu pescoço … e ele viu ..."

"E sabia que eram minhas como ?"

Ele contou que ele havia lembrado os episódios das camisinhas e o cinema.

"Oh"

"Isso vai ser um problema ?"

"Não sei … ele parecia … feliz !"

"Bem … esse risco sempre existe … deixa eu ver o seu pescoço !"

Ela olhou com atenção, de um lado, de outro, uma vez, duas ...

"Gris ? Você disse … marcas ?"

"Sim … evidências, segundo ele"

"Eu acho que fomos traídos … não existe nenhuma evidência em seu pescoço !"

De longe, seu amigo observador, balançava a cabeça e ria sozinho.

"Filho da mãe !"

**FIM**


End file.
